Parents
by Brinchen86
Summary: A little daughter, best friends and two stressful jobs- no time to be bored. DL
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** A little daughter, best friends and two stressful jobs- no time to be bored. DL**

**Author's note:**** This is a sequel to 'Lovers', but you don't need to know the story for this. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Pairings: DL**

**Categories:**** Romance/Family**

**Rating:**** T**

"Good morning!" the voice of the little girl echoed through the room when Catherine Anna Messer entered the kitchen.

Although she was still so sleepy that she could hardly keep her eyes open, Lindsay couldn't help but smile. It was impressive how much energy a five year old girl could have that early in the morning.

"Good morning, sweetie," she answered, looking up from the stove where she was just making pancakes. "Where's Daddy?"

"Oh, he's in the bathroom. I played a bit too much with the water when I brushed my teeth," she answered, giggling.

Lindsay laughed as well, instantly imagining the little fight Cathy and Danny would have had upstairs. Brushing teeth, or being washed in general, wasn't something their daughter liked, and so she was used to always turn the bathroom into a complete mess. At least when Danny was the one who was in there with her. Although Lindsay had told him over and over again to be a bit more severe with her, he couldn't. The little five-year-old managed to wrap him around her finger all the time.

When Lindsay had just finished the pancakes and Cathy had managed to climb onto her chair, she finally heard the sound of her husband's steps coming from the stairs before he joined them in the kitchen, with an even more sleepy look.

"Next time you can clean up the bathroom, young lady," he said to this daughter while walking over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently kissing her neck, causing their daughter to groan.

"Good morning, Montana," he whispered into Lindsay's ear, kissing her again. "I was missing you in my bed this morning when I woke up."

Lindsay chuckled, turning her head a bit to allow him to kiss her onto her lips.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back. "But someone had to get up to wake up Cathy and to make breakfast."

"Yeah, and Cathy had to wake up me," Danny responded, remembering how his daughter had just interrupted him in his dreams in her favorite way- jumping on top of him without the slightest warning.

Again Lindsay chuckled, slowly freeing herself from his tight grip. "Sit down. Breakfast is ready in a minute."

Danny nodded and did what she had told him. But before Lindsay could join her family at the kitchen table, the door, leading from the kitchen into the small garden behind their house, went open.

"Good morning everyone," Flack greeted, seeming to be in an as good mood as the little girl, who instantly jumped up from her chair.

"Uncle Don!" she shouted, throwing herself into her favorite uncle's arms.

"Hey sweetie, nice to see you!" Flack greeted back, embracing her while in the same motion putting her back onto her chair.

"Breakfast is in the pan on the stove," Lindsay explained when Flack let his eyes wander through the kitchen, earning a smile from him.

None of the three was surprised about Flack's sudden appearance so early in the morning. The best friend of their family had become something like a part of them, and he visited them every day, often without even telling them that he wanted to come. The backdoor of their house was always open, so that it sometimes happened that they met Flack somewhere in their house without having noticed his arrival. He was always welcome, as were their other friends. But only Flack had the right to just come for breakfast like he was living in the Messers' house as well.

"Oh, Linds, this smells so good," Flack said, sitting down with a plate full of pancakes. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a bear."

"A bear?!" Cathy asked, her eyes widening in shock. "You mean a real bear? Like the ones from the zoo?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Flack answered, laughing at the expression on the girl's face. "This was just a joke, of course I don't want to eat a real bear. I just wanted to say, I'm really, really hungry."

"Oh, okay," Cathy answered, laughing.

The four continued eating, staying quiet for a while, until this time Danny spoke again.

"So are we going to take your car today?" he asked. Flack nodded.

"Yes. You just have to put Cathy's car seat into mine."

"Oh, Uncle Don and Daddy are taking me to the kindergarten _together_?" Cathy asked, staring at her mother, sitting across her, with in excitement widened eyes.

"Yes. And I'll pick you up later," Lindsay answered.

"Cool!" Cathy shouted out.

Lindsay just smiled at this. She loved watching the little girl. She was easily to excite, always curious and full of energy. It rarely happened that she was quiet, or even sad. Sure, it could get exhausting when she stormed through the house, allowing her parents no quiet minute, but they both couldn't deny that they loved it. When Lindsay had found out that she and Danny were going to have a child, almost everything in their lives had changed. But they both agreed that this had been the best that could have happened to them.

Around quarter an hour later, the four had finished breakfast. While Lindsay put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, Danny helped Cathy to get into her jacket and her shoes. Finally completely dressed, the little girl hopped over to her mother, a huge smile on her face.

"Bye, Mommy," she said.

"Bye, sweetie," Lindsay answered, bending down to kiss her daughter onto her cheeks.

Cathy giggled, before she rushed back to the kitchen door, where Flack was already waiting for her to lead her to his car.

Before Danny followed them, he walked over to his wife again, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"See you later, Montana," he said, taking her face into his palms to kiss her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she answered, and after another short kiss, Danny also left the house as well.

Lindsay closed the door before she rushed through the living room to watch the three leaving, waving at her. Then Lindsay headed back into the kitchen. Although she had a day off, she didn't have much time to just sit down and relax. Having a husband and a child and living in a house always caused a lot of work. But doing the household also had its good sides. Because then she was alone most of the time, having some time to just think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and adding the story to your favourites and alerts!**

After Lindsay had fed Daisy, her cat, that had quickly become Cathy's, she went into the living room to think about what she could do first. Her eyes wandered through the room, stopping on their photo wall. The photo wall was something like the huge version of a photo album. It was covered with a lot of photos, from many different events. It started with their early relationship, followed by Lindsay being pregnant, their wedding, Cathy's birth, several photos of the three and many others from other situations.

Whenever Lindsay looked at this wall, she couldn't help but stop and stare at it for a while. She still couldn't believe it. When she had moved to New York, she had already known that a lot would change. Moving from the country to the city was her big chance, and one of her biggest dreams as well. But she had never expected that within such a short time, her best friend would turn into the love of her life with whom she'd have a cute daughter and who she'd marry. But this was exactly what had happened.

And, like always when she looked at the photo wall, Lindsay could feel tears rising in her eyes. Tears of joy.

Since Cathy's birth, Lindsay had limited her working hours. She still wanted to work, but also wanted to be there when the girl needed her. She had practically turned into a half-time housewife. But despite her expectation, she loved it. She loved when she was at home, cleaning up the house, preparing dinner and waiting for her husband to come home. She had never expected that she'd love a life like this, but this was what she did.

And while sitting down on one of the thick couches, still watching the photo wall, she remembered what had happened after she had told Danny that they were going to have a baby.

FLASHBACK

When Lindsay had waited for Danny to come home after she and Stella had found out that she was pregnant, she had been incredibly nervous. In her eyes, it had been her fault. They hadn't planned on having a child, but she had forgotten to take the pill. They had had sex for around a month, without any protection. How would Danny react to that? Would he be shocked? Or mad?

But to her luck, he had reacted in neither of these ways. He had instantly told her to be there for her. And he had even been happy. He had needed a moment to realize that she was pregnant when she had shown the two pregnancy tests to him, but then he had hugged her, and hadn't let her get out of his arms for at least an hour. He hadn't gone further away from her than a couple of inches during the rest of the evening, and Lindsay had to admit that his behaviour maybe could get a bit annoying but was also really cute.

It wasn't even 11 pm when they went to bed. Lindsay hadn't contradicted when Danny had told her that she should use every opportunity to get some rest; she was indeed very tired, and she'd tell him later that she didn't have to be treated like this only because she was pregnant.

Lindsay was already lying in bed, tightly wrapped into her warm blanket, when Danny entered the bedroom as well. He joined her in bed and kissed her gently onto her forehead before he slowly moved her blanket away. He carefully rested one of his hands on her flat stomach, all the time smiling.

"I still can't believe that we're really going to have a baby," he whispered. "It's so...incredible."

Lindsay just nodded. She wanted to say something to that, but she couldn't. The way Danny looked at her, the way he smiled and the way his hand gently stroked over her stomach, right where their baby was growing, was causing feelings inside of her that made it impossible for her to speak. From all the reactions she had expected this had been the one she hadn't even dared to hope for.

When Danny bent forward to place a soft kiss onto the smooth skin of her stomach, Lindsay could feel tears rising in her eyes. With every bit he showed her how much he loved her, and how much he enjoyed the idea of them having a child soon. And her already big excitement and happiness grew with every moment.

When Danny looked up again, seeing the tears in his girlfriend's eyes, he instantly moved up to her, giving her a concerned look.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked her, absolutely not knowing what might have made her cry.

"It's nothing, really," Lindsay answered, smiling while another couple of tears were running down her cheeks. "It's just…I'm so glad you…reacted this way."

"Which reaction did you expect from me?" Danny asked back, a bit confused.

Lindsay sighed deeply. "I don't know. I was just…not sure if you'd like to have a baby with me already. I had never imagined that you'd be so happy about that."

Danny just looked at her for a moment, thinking about what she had said. He could already imagine what she had thought and how she had felt, and he couldn't deny that this made him a bit sad. He knew from other women who had been left by their boyfriends because they hadn't been able to take their responsibility. But although Danny had never really planned on having own children, he had never understood these men's behaviour. Only because it was the woman who was pregnant and who had to give birth to the child didn't mean the man could just go whenever he wanted.

"I am happy," he said once again, bending forwards to kiss her. "And I don't want you to ever think anything else, okay? I love you, and I love our child, and I have no idea what could be better than having a family with you."

"Thank you," Lindsay whispered back, wiping away the last few tears.

As much as she had loved the idea of becoming a mother, her insecurity always had been a part of her. Now hearing from Danny again how much he loved her, seeing in his eyes that he meant every single word he had said, made her feel a lot better. But unfortunately the two should quickly learn that not everything would be as easy and perfect as they were expecting it.

**A/N: In the next chapters there'll be a flashback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
**

First Danny and Lindsay hadn't been sure if they wanted to tell their friends about their baby yet. But Stella already knew, and although she didn't say a word, the two didn't need much imagination to know that their friend had a huge problem with not talking about her knowledge.

And so, one day at lunch break, they told all their friends to meet them in the break room. When everyone, which included Mac, Flack, Hawkes, Adam and Stella, who was already so excited that she almost ruined everything, had entered the break room, Danny and Lindsay announced that they had good news. It was Danny, who then finally told them.

"Well, actually I was planning on letting you guess, or at least not making it too easy for you. But I think, if I wait a minute longer, Stella here will explode," he said. Everyone looked at Stella, who instantly blushed, causing them to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, funny," Stella replied, playfully pouting but hardly able to not laugh as well. "So, why don't you finally tell us your wonderful news?"

After sharing another short glance, Danny took a deep breath and said, "Lindsay and I are going to have a baby."

For a moment, everyone just stared at the couple, needing a moment to realize what they had just been told. Flack was the first who was able to react. A huge grin lit his face.

"Wow, so that are indeed good news!" he shouted out, with two long steps reaching his two friends to pull them both into a tight hug. "My two best friends are going to be parents. How great is that?"

This was the moment when the others finally were able to react as well. They all hugged the couple and told them how happy they were for them. Nobody had ever doubted that Danny and Lindsay belonged together, and the two had gotten the feeling that they had been the only ones who had thought that they had been just friends. Now they were on their best way to have an own family, and they all agreed that this was definitely what they deserved.

The first pregnancy weeks and months passed quickly. Lindsay didn't feel well during this time; she had the feeling that she was having all known pregnancy symptoms, and all at the same time. Danny tried everything to make this time as bearable for her as possible, but as much as Lindsay liked this protective and supportive side of him, sometimes it was just too much for her.

A few weeks had passed, and after a while, Lindsay got finally used to the new circumstances. She started to enjoy her pregnancy, and especially all the advantages of it. Everyone was always ready to do everything for her, especially Danny, who read her wishes from her eyes. It was a wonderful time and Lindsay couldn't wait for the time their baby would be born.

But although Lindsay knew how important she and the baby were for Danny, her insecurity sometimes returned. She couldn't do anything against the slight doubts, but she managed successfully to push them away. At least at the beginning.

It was a sunny afternoon and Danny and Lindsay had a day off. They had decided to go shopping. Because Lindsay clothes had become too tight, they wanted to buy some new clothes for her. They quickly found some nice ones, and, because they both hated the always overfilled shopping centres, thought that three different dresses would be enough for the beginning.

"I'll go and pay them, just wait here for me," Danny suggested after throwing a short glance at the long row behind the check out. They had found a bench near the changing rooms and he rather wanted her to sit down than waiting in this row the whole time.

"Okay," Lindsay replied, grateful that she could sit down again. She was only five months pregnant yet, but after the shopping trip, her back already hurt.

Watching her boyfriend heading over to the check out, she made herself comfortable on the bench. She hadn't noticed the woman who had watched the two of them almost the whole time since they had entered the shopping centre, and who now walked over to her.

"Hey," the tall, blonde woman said, causing Lindsay to look up at her. "May I sit down?"

"Of course," Lindsay answered, giving the woman a short smile.

"Thank you," she replied. Lindsay nodded and turned her attention away again, just to notice that the woman's eyes remained focused on her.

"Can I do something for you?" Lindsay asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, it's just..." the woman began, smiling even more. "I just saw you and your boyfriend come here. You're going to have a baby?"

Lindsay slightly raised her eyebrows at the blonde. She thought that this question was a bit too curious for her taste, but maybe this was just a normal reaction to a pregnant woman; it wasn't the first time that someone had started to talk to her only because of that.

"Yes," she answered politely.

"Oh, and how far are you?" the blonde wanted to know.

"Five months," Lindsay answered, hoping that the simple stating of facts would satisfy the woman. She was tired and not in the mood for talking.

"Five months already? An what does Danny think about that?"

By the mentioning of her boyfriend, Lindsay instantly turned her full attention to the blonde. She knew him? But obviously the woman had noticed her confused look and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm Ellen. Danny and I were together some years ago. Well, as long as you can call two weeks being together."

Lindsay just stared back at the woman. She wasn't just not sure what to say, she also didn't want to talk to one of her boyfriend's ex-girlfriends. But obviously Ellen had other plans. She playfully shook her head, all the time smiling brightly.

"So he's going to be a Daddy? I can't believe it! Danny and having a child. I mean, I even couldn't really imagine him having a real relationship. But a kid?" And with an even brighter smile, she added, "Aren't you afraid?"

"Why should I?" Lindsay asked back, more and more getting uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well, I don't want to scare you," Ellen answered, and Lindsay couldn't help but think that this was exactly her intention. "But...I think you know him. Danny needs his freedom. He isn't a guy for having a family. He wants to have fun. I even can't believe that he can have a relationship that lasts longer than a few months."

"Actually Danny and I are together for around a year already," Lindsay shot back, slowly getting angry. "He loves me, as much as I love him. And he'll be a great father."

The blonde just laughed at this. "I know, you want to believe that. When we were together, I thought we'd be together forever. But then he broke up with me, because he wasn't ready for a relationship. Maybe you're right, maybe he's in love with you. But who knows if this'll change? And then he'll do what guys like him always do. He'll go. And leave you alone with the child."

For a moment Lindsay could just stare back, totally shocked. The stupid grinning woman had exactly said what she had been afraid about the whole time. Maybe she was just saying this to hurt her, or because she was jealous because she, Lindsay, had what Ellen had hoped for. But this didn't change what she had said.

"You know what, Ellen?" Lindsay then managed to say. "People change. Maybe Danny didn't want you anymore because he just had enough of you, and I can understand him. But we're together for a long time, and I know that he loves me, and that he loves our child. My advice is- take care of your own business and don't interfere in other people's life."

And with that she walked away from the bench, leaving the woman still sitting there, with huge eyes. Lindsay was proud how she had gotten out of this situation. But she couldn't deny that Ellen's words had left a very uncomfortable feeling deep inside of her.

And while waiting for Danny, who was just paying her dresses, Lindsay thought about what Ellen had said. What if she was right? What if he'd indeed have enough of her some time? She instantly tried to push away these thoughts, but wasn't as successful as she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing!  
**

"Wow, I don't know when I have seen such a long row behind a check out for the last time," Danny groaned when he came back to Lindsay.

But although he was pretty annoyed, he was still smiling at her. When their eyes met and Lindsay saw the warmth in them, full of love for her, she hated herself for what she was thinking. How could she pay any attention to what a stupid ex-girlfriend said? Of course she wanted to hurt her, because she was jealous. Nothing else. She should just ignore her. But the fear of getting hurt and disappointed was still present, even after all the years, and Lindsay knew that it would be difficult to push away her nagging doubts. But she had to do it. Because Lindsay knew that Danny loved her.

On their way home Lindsay was unusually quiet. She didn't say a word the whole time. Danny knew that Lindsay's moos often changed because of her pregnancy, but when he looked her in the eyes, he could see that she was sad. When this behaviour hadn't changed when they had arrived at home, he decided to make her talk.

After Lindsay had unpacked her bags and had sat down on the couch in the living room, Danny joined her. He gently took one of her hands in his, causing her to look at him, still with the same sad look.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Sure," was the simple answer.

"But since we left the shopping centre you behave so…strange," Danny replied.

Lindsay could clearly see the concern in his eyes, and it made her feel even worse. He had done nothing, he even had treated her like a queen all the time. And what did she do? She doubted his feelings for her only because of what some strange woman had told her.

"Lindsay, please, tell me what happened," Danny almost pleaded. "I can't help you when you're not talking."

Lindsay sighed deeply. She knew that she should tell him why her behaviour suddenly had changed. But it wasn't easy for her. It was easy to talk about her fears. And somewhere inside her she was ashamed by her own thoughts. But the pleading look her boyfriend gave her, was enough to finally make her talk.

"When you were waiting at the check out, I talked with a woman," she started. "She had seen us together. You know her, she was an ex-girlfriend of you. Ellen."

Lindsay stopped again, watching Danny to wait for his reaction. She could see the expression on his face changing several times. He needed a moment to remember about which woman Lindsay was talking. When he finally knew who Ellen was, he got a disgust look, until he became confused again.

"So you talked to her?" he asked. "And that's why you look so sad?"

Lindsay just shrugged at this. She wasn't able to look in Danny's eyes anymore, seeing that he had not the slightest idea what was going on.

"Lindsay, what the hell did she tell you?" he asked, and she noticed a tiny shaking in his voice. She knew that he knew how easily she got uncertain. And he wasn't even wrong with his suspicion.

Lindsay sighed again, finally looking up at him. "She didn't say much. Just that the two of you were together for two weeks and that you broke up with her because you weren't ready for a relationship."

She hoped that these were enough informations, but she should have known him better.

"And what else did she say?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. She just…asked me if I'm afraid. Because…because you could leave me alone with the baby. Because you're no man who wants to have a relationship, or a family. Because you need your freedom. I told her that it was stupid what she said and that she should take care of her own business."

"But you anyway believed her, right?" Danny asked back.

Lindsay couldn't help but just stare at him. Not because he had guessed what she had thought, but because of the hurt look in his eyes. She knew that even the thought of her doubting his feelings for her hurt him a lot, and she instantly regretted what she had done.

"No, no, that's not true," she answered, feeling the first tears rising in her eyes. She couldn't bear the hurt in his eyes. "I know that you love me, and that you love our child, and I told her that!"

"But you couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. Because maybe she could be right. Am I right?"

"No, Danny!" Lindsay shouted back, her tears now running down her cheeks. "It was the stupid comment of a jealous girlfriend! Why should I believe her? Why?"

With that she jumped up from the couch and rushed back into the bedroom. She knew that with what she had said, she hadn't just tried to convince Danny but also her. She hated herself for being so insecure. After all the times she had been hurt by her former boyfriends, boyfriends who had also told her that they loved her, she was still not able to simply trust in him. And it was hurting her. Because deep in her heart, Lindsay knew that Danny loved her with his heart and his soul. And she didn't understand why she wasn't even thinking about the opposite.

Lindsay didn't know how long she had lain in the bedroom, crying tears of anger; anger about the ex-girlfriend and her interfering, and anger about herself for even listening to her. She was tired and exhausted, when she heard how the bedroom door was quietly opened. She heard how Danny walked over to her and felt how he carefully lay down behind her. He hesitated a moment before he closed his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry," Lindsay whispered, still not able to stop her tears. "I didn't want to hurt her. I know that what I thought was stupid. I know I can trust you. But…but the fear that you could change your mind appears sometimes, and I can't do anything against it."

"I know," Danny whispered back, gently kissing her onto the top of her head. "I'm not mad at you, sweetie, because I know what's going on in your mind. But only because these stupid guys lied to you doesn't mean I'll do the same. I can pretty much imagine how this talk with Ellen has looked like. She was jealous since the day I met her. I couldn't bear her behaviour, that's why I broke up with her. I have to admit, with some things she's right. There was a time when I just wanted my freedom, when I didn't want to have a relationship. But this was because there never really was a woman I wanted to be together with. But this has changed. You know how important you are for me, and you know that I love you. I won't change my mind. I know, a relationship, and also being parents isn't always nice and easy. But this doesn't matter. I'm not only together with you because of the days we have fun and are happy. I also want to be together with you when we have stress, or when we fight or discuss. Because this is part of a normal relationship. Believe me when I tell you that I won't run away when it's getting difficult, okay?"

With that Danny gently turned her around until their eyes locked.

"Okay?" he asked again.

Lindsay looked at him for a while, looking him straight into his eyes. Actually she had always been able to read in his eyes; they were like the mirror of his mind, especially since they were together. And from what she was seeing, she could tell that he didn't just say all this to convince her. Every single spoken word had straight come from the depth of his heart.

"Okay," she then answered, finally smiling at him. "I believe you. But I can't promise that I won't get insecure again."

"I know. But the next time you immediately tell me about that, okay?"

When Lindsay nodded, Danny bent forward and kissed her gently. Then he stood up from the bed again.

"I'll make dinner now. You should sleep a bit, you look pretty tired. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

Lindsay just nodded at this and closed her eyes. After throwing another short glance at his girlfriend, Danny left the bedroom again. After quietly closing the door, he didn't go into the kitchen like he actually had planned it but searched for the phone. He had to make a phone call.

_Hello?_ a female voice answered the phone after a while.

"Hey Ma, it's me," Danny said, smiling.

_Daniel? Oh, how nice that you're calling. You haven't done this for a while._

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry," Danny replied, instantly blushing. He should really call her more often. "Ma, I don't have much time, I have to cook dinner before Lindsay wakes up again. I'm calling because…I need your advice."

_Daniel, what have you done again?_

Danny couldn't help but laugh at this comment. He was already used to his mother always suspecting that he had done something wrong when he needed her advice. But this time it was different. And so he began to tell her everything.


	5. Chapter 5

After their little fight, Danny noticed that Lindsay seemed to feel much better again. When he had found out that his ex-girlfriend's comment had made her uncertain, he had been hurt for the first moment. But after thinking about it again, he had realized that this didn't mean that she was still not trusting in him, or even doubting that he was serious with her.

He knew about Lindsay's ex-boyfriends, who had given her the feeling to be loved, just to let her fall again. He could understand that this had affected her a lot and that this old fear sometimes returned.

But after their talk, he could feel that she was certain again. He had made a mental note to show her at least once a day how important she was to him, to prevent her insecurity from coming back. If little gestures or small talks helped, he wanted to do this for her. At least until he did what he was planning on doing.

When Danny had phoned his mother, he had told her everything about Lindsay's fears. He had also told her about his plan and what she was thinking about it. His mother had instantly been exited and enthusiastic about it.

It was the evening of one of Lindsay's free days. She had was waiting for Danny, who'd come home in an hour, and had just showered. Now all she wanted was a huge and delicious dinner. Luckily she had her appetite back, and now she understood why pregnant women always said that they were eating for two. Because now she was doing the same.

But before Lindsay had even finished eating, her cell suddenly rang. She needed a moment until she finally found it, lying on the couch. Wasting no time with wondering how it had landed there, she answered the phone call.

_Hey Lindsay, it's me, _a very familiar voice said.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked surprised. "Hey, why are you calling? Aren't you at work?"

Uh…well, yes and no. My shift ended half an hour ago, but I'm still at the lab. And I want you to come here, too.

"What?" Lindsay asked, now a bit confused. "Why do you want me to come to the lab? Why don't you come home?"

_Please don't ask any questions, okay? Just come here. It's…a surprise._

"A surprise?" Now Lindsay was definitely curious. He had a surprise for her? At the lab? What could this be? But she knew him good enough to know that he wouldn't say a single word, and so she just added, "Okay, I'll be there. I'll hurry."

After hanging up, she quickly packed her bag, grabbed her coat and left the apartment. All the way to the lab, Lindsay was wondering about what Danny had planned for her. What was his surprise? Her curiosity was growing with every passing moment, and when the cab she had taken finally stopped in front of the entrance of the huge building, she almost ran to the elevators.

But when she reached their floor and headed to their shared office where she expected him to be, all she found was Stella, searching for something.

"Hey Stella," Lindsay greeted. "Do you know where Danny is?"

"Oh, yes," Stella answered, and from the look in her eyes Lindsay could tell that her friend knew about the surprise. "He's on the roof."

"On the roof?" Lindsay asked confused. "What is he doing there?"

"Go and see," was Stella's short answer, and after giving her friend another confused look, Lindsay headed to the elevators again.

When she finally reached the roof, Lindsay indeed found her boyfriend. He was standing at the edge of it, and for a moment Lindsay felt like she had a déjà vu. She walked over to him, stepping next to him.

"Danny?" she asked, getting more and more confused.

Danny, who had stared at the skyline in front of him all the time, finally turned around to her, giving her a smile that instantly turned her knees weak. There was so much warmth and so much love in this one smile that she just wanted to throw herself into his arms, holding him as tight as she could. But something prevented her from doing this, waiting for what he wanted to do.

"I'm sure you wonder why we're here, right?" Danny asked. When she nodded, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he took her hands in his. "You remember when we have been here for the last time? It was exactly the same view. It was dark, and we were surrounded by all these lights. It was the day when I told you that I love you."

Lindsay nodded again. How could she forget this day? It had been one of the most wonderful days ever. But before she could speak, Danny continued.

"I thought that this place is just perfect for what I have planned. Lindsay…since the day we met, a lot has changed between us. You know how quickly we became friends. Best friends. Well, this was at least what we thought. But…but you know, after we moved together, this quickly changed. Now we're together, and…and we're going to have a child. And I still can't believe it. I…I had never thought that this would be possible, but I totally fell in love with you. I love you more than anything else, and…and I want to show you that I really mean this. Lindsay, we belong together. You, me and the baby. We're a family. It's…it's almost perfect. There is only one thing that would it made even better."

Danny's voice trailed off again, and he needed to swallow hard. And although Lindsay was almost sure what was coming next, she couldn't believe it. She didn't dare to believe it. Would he really…? She quickly got the answer when Danny started to speak again.

"Do you want to marry me?" he asked.

It was one little question. But this little question instantly made Lindsay wordless and speechless. Danny had just asked her to marry her. She couldn't believe it. She was looking him straight into his eyes, seeing the glistering tears. Every single word had been spoken with so much love. And for Lindsay there was only one possible answer.

"Yes," she finally managed to say. "Yes, I want to marry you!"

And before Danny could react, she threw herself into his arms. They just held each other in a tight embrace, crying.

Danny's proposal had been a more or less spontaneous idea. But Lindsay didn't need him to say a single word to know why he had done this, and it made her even more happy. He had understood her. He had proposed to her because he wanted her to become his wife, because he loved her from the bottom of his heart.

But with marrying her he also gave her the certainty that they belonged together and that nobody could ever step between them. And with his proposal Danny had finally made the impossible become possible. Because the moment she had said 'yes', Lindsay had felt how something had changed deep inside of her. She knew that from this time on, her fear that she could be hurt or disappointed would never return again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

The date of the wedding was a beautiful, sunny day in summer. Lindsay thought that it was just perfect when she was standing in the small room, looking into the huge mirror. She was already completely dressed.

With a smile, she rested her hands on her rather present belly. First she had been unsure when they should marry; if before or after their child's birth. But Danny had told her that, as long as it was okay to her, he wanted to marry her before the birth; he didn't want to wait any longer.

And now the day had come. Lindsay closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. She was incredibly nervous. All the time during she had planned the wedding, she had been surprisingly calm. Now she knew that this only had been because she had had much to do.

But in only a few more minutes, she'd stand in front of the altar. She'd get married. Lindsay still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what was happening during the last months. Everything was so exciting, it was almost overwhelming.

Lindsay was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the door to her little room was suddenly opened and Stella came in.

"Hey," she greeted, causing Lindsay to finally notice her and turn around to her.

"Hey," she said, her voice shaking lightly. She needed her whole willpower to not freak out because of her nervousness and excitement.

"Are you ready?"

Lindsay just nodded. Stella gave her a supportive smile, walking over to her. When she reached the young woman, she gently took her hands in hers, squeezing them lightly.

"You look so beautiful," she said, already feeling the first tears rising in her eyes. Although she had never said it before, Lindsay was like a young sister for her, and she was happy as if it was her own wedding. "Lets go, we shouldn't let the guests wait any longer. And especially not your fiancé. I'm sure he's as nervous as you are."

Lindsay chuckled. Yes, she could pretty much imagine that. After taking another deep breath, she took the hand Stella had offered her and together they left the room.

When Lindsay reached the door, separating her from the guests in the inside of the church, she was already awaited by her father, smiling warmly at her. Inviting her parents had been Danny's idea. Like marrying in this beautiful little church. He had done most of the organisation. Because he didn't want her to have too much stress, he had said. But Lindsay had the feeling that the preparations for the wedding had been a lot of fun for him as well.

And so Lindsay's only job had been looking for a wedding dress. Which hadn't been easy, because there weren't much wedding dresses which fitted her. But after hours of searching and with the help of Stella, she had finally found a beautiful dress. Which she of course hadn't shown to Danny yet.

But this would change in not even a minute. When Lindsay's father took her arm, ready to lead her through the huge door, her heart was racing. She didn't know when she had been so excited for the last time. Or if she had ever been.

The day of the wedding was supposed to be the most wonderful day in a woman's life. And Lindsay knew that. But she still had a light fear. A fear that this day wouldn't be as wonderful as she was hoping for. In this moment, a lot of thoughts were running through her mind. Like how it'd be to be married. She hadn't really thought about it yet.

But before she had the chance to spin her thoughts any further, and to increase her fear that something could get wrong, the door was suddenly opened. Lindsay started to walk, without even really noticing it. The view in front of her was so impressive that she couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. On both sides of her she saw all the familiar faces of their families and friends. They were all looking at her, all full of excitement, all waiting for the great moment.

Lindsay let her eyes wander through the room until her eyes finally found Danny. Their eyes instantly locked, and with one look she noticed that he was as excited as she was. He was smiling at her, and she smiled back. For a brief moment she noticed how great he looked in his suit, until her eyes remained on his all the time of the walk.

And then they finally stopped, right in front of the altar. Standing directly in front of Danny, she felt how he took his hands in hers and she was glad for that. She wasn't sure of she was able to keep herself on standing. All the time they never removed their eyes from each other, like they were searching for the support they needed to do this huge step.

Then the priest started to talk. After the first few sentences he gave Danny the sign to speak his vows. He swallowed hard until he thought he was able to control his voice.

"Lindsay," he started, and Lindsay saw that it cost him a lot to stay calm enough to speak. "You know, all this started with you, living in a way too small apartment." He stopped for a moment, and Lindsay wasn't the only one who chuckled because of this comment. "You have lived in this tiny apartment and I asked you to move in. If I had known what would happen after that, I had asked you that much earlier. At this time, for me it was a gesture of friendship. But I quickly learnt that what I thought was a friendship, was much more than just that. I suddenly started to feel feelings for you that were totally new to me. I needed a long time, many times of you teasing me and talking to Flack to realize what was going on with me. But then it hit me. I'm in love. This was what had happened. I had fallen in love with you. I had never thought that this was possible, but you, my once best friend, had made it happen. The day when we finally got together was so wonderful, but also frightening. Wonderful because I finally had found a woman I wanted to be together with forever. Frightening because I was afraid that I couldn't give you what you deserve to. But you know what? I don't think so anymore. Because I realized that I can give you what you deserve. I love you so much, I love you more than anything else in this world, and because I know how deep my feelings for you are, the ability to give you this love every day is what makes me be worth to be your boyfriend. And now your husband. Lindsay, you have completely changed my life, already when I met you for the first time. Now we're going to get married, and we'll have a child soon. And I love you so much for all this."

When he had ended, both Danny and Lindsay didn't even try to fight back their tears. They were both crying, and Lindsay could see how relieved he was that he had finished his vows. But she still had to say hers, and she prayed that hers would be as full of love as his had been. And then the priest gave her the sign to speak.

"Danny," Lindsay started, taking a deep breath to prevent her voice from shaking. "My decision to move in with you has been one of the best I have ever made. Because it changed everything, and I'm so grateful for that. At the beginning, I was unsure. Unsure of what was going on between us, unsure because of my feelings for you. I didn't know how to react, and I didn't know if I should get closer to you or not. But then, when I thought I lost you, and realized that you were okay, I knew that I couldn't hide my feelings any longer. And I also didn't want to. But I still was unsure, and you knew that, you knew it all the time. But instead of just convincing me, or getting impatient, you were there for me. And you showed me that I can completely trust in you. And this is what I did. Being together with you is one of my best experiences I ever made. But then, after not even a year, I found out that we were going to have a baby. And I was insecure again. Because I was a bit afraid. I wondered if we could handle this, if we were ready to have a family already, to make such a huge step. But again you managed to wipe away my fears. Because you showed me that we are ready. For everything. Danny, I love you so much, and with every day I see how much we belong together. You managed to give me the safety and support I have searched for such a long time. You make me so happy I have never been before, and I love you, for everything you did for me."

When she had ended, Lindsay almost sighed of relief. This monologue had been hard. It had been full of emotions, emotions she felt for the man standing in front of her, still holding her shaking hands, looking at her with so much love in his eyes that she just wanted to throw herself into his arms to feel him holding her, showing her that all this was really happening.

And then they finally were husband and wife. The priest just wanted to tell Danny that he could now kiss his wife, but he didn't need any encouragement to pull her into her arms and kiss her.

The moment their lips got in contact, Lindsay forgot all the people around her. All she paid attention to was Danny. Their kiss was deep and full of emotions, like they were putting all of their love into it. They were married now. They had closed the eternal bond of love. They were husband and wife. A family. Now there was only one thing missing to make them complete; their child.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's the next chapi for you.**

It was a cold, rainy day in late fall. Lindsay was at home, like most of time during the last weeks. She wasn't allowed to work anymore, because the date of birth of hers and Danny's daughter was coming closer and closer.

Lindsay hated being alone at home. But she couldn't deny that she preferred staying at home than being at work now, sitting behind her desk all day. Being pregnant had been nice, and she had enjoyed almost every moment of it. But now she had enough of it.

When Lindsay woke up in the morning, she was greeted by the drumming sound of rain on her bedroom window. A short glance out of it revealed that it one of these grey, uncomfortable days, and Lindsay hoped that she didn't have to go out.

When she managed to sit up, what wasn't easy with her now huge baby bump, she already got the feeling that something was different. She didn't know what it was, or what it could be, but she somehow she had the feeling that she didn't feel like she usually felt.

Groaning, she stood up, slowly heading into the living room. For a brief moment she thought about what she could do. Having a shower or having breakfast? Although Lindsay actually didn't feel bad, she wasn't in the mood for showering yet and so headed into the kitchen.

But, despite her habits since she was pregnant, she also wasn't hungry. But she knew that she had to eat, and with a smile she thought about what Danny would say when he'd see her right now.

Since he had found out that she was pregnant, he had become extremely protective. He did everything to make her feel good, and didn't even need her to say what she wanted; it was as if he already knew it. He treated her like a queen and she clearly enjoyed it, although his slight over-protectiveness could get a bit annoying with the time. But she knew that he was just worrying about her and their baby, and he was doing it for her. And since their wedding it seemed like he was looking after her even more, paying her even more attention. Lindsay was sure that if he went on like this, he'd notice her getting into labour before she'd notice it.

With a smile, she grabbed the box of cereals from the kitchen counter. But before she could head to one of the cupboards to get a bowl, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, dropping the box. Grabbing the edge of the kitchen counter for support, she groaned in pain, needing a moment to realize what was just happening. But the moment she saw the water on the kitchen floor, she knew what was going on, causing her face to become pale in shock.

When the pain had passed enough so that she could move again, she managed to walk over to the couch where the phone was lying. With shaking hands, she grabbed the phone, dialling the familiar number without even looking at it, before she pressed it against her ear.

--

Danny was sitting in his office, playing with his pen while staring at the file in front of him, but really paying attention to it. As much as he tried to, he couldn't concentrate on what he was supposed to do. Whenever he tried to turn his attention back to work, this thoughts drifted away again. Drifted to his wife, who was now at home.

Actually Danny was glad that Lindsay wasn't working that close to the date of birth anymore. But this morning, for some reason he hadn't wanted to go to work. She had been asleep when he had to go and he hadn't wanted to wake her up. She needed her sleep.

But when he had to go, he needed his entire willpower to not just call Mac and tell him he'd stay at home. Something was telling him to better stay at home, but he knew he had to work, and after what had to be at least ten minutes, he finally managed to leave.

Now he was sitting in his office, staring at the file in front of him for at least half an hour, not able to do anything. Why hadn't Mac sent him to a crime scene? Or had given him something else to do? Something that could distract him? But instead of that, he was now sitting here.

With a deep sigh, Danny once again tried to force himself to go back to work. He just wanted to turn back to one of the papers, when he suddenly hesitated.

He didn't know what was suddenly happening. All he knew was, that he suddenly felt rather uncomfortable. He didn't know if what he was feeling was some kind of pain or something else. But whatever it was, it was leaving him with a bad feeling. And a slight fear. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that something was wrong.

When then suddenly Danny's cell started to ring, he almost jumped up from his chair. He stared at the phone for a moment before he finally answered it.

"Hello?"

_Danny, it's me._

"Lindsay?" Danny asked, instantly alarmed by the tone in her voice. She wasn't crying, was she? "Baby, are you okay?"

_I'm not sure…I mean…_

When her voice trailed off again, Danny could feel how his heart instantly started to beat faster. What was wrong with her?

"Lindsay, what happened?" he asked again. But before she could answer, he already got a suspicion. A suspicion that made him even more nervous. And the following answer revealed that he was right.

_I think the baby is coming. I think I have contractions…_

Hearing her say what he had already imagined, Danny needed a moment before he could speak. He knew that going to work had been a bad idea.

"Okay, listen to me, baby," Danny began, trying to sound as calm as possible, knowing that she already was frightened enough. "I'll come home now, as fast as possible. And…you call the ambulance, okay? Can you do that for me?"

_Yes…_

"Okay, don't worry, I'll hurry," Danny replied.

When he had hung up again, he jumped up from his chair and stormed out of his office, just to directly crash into Hawkes.

"Whoa, hey, where's the fire?" Hawkes asked, a concerned look on his face when he looked at his friend. "Is everything okay?"

"No…yes…I mean, I have to go home…to Lindsay," Danny stammered, already on his way to the elevators.

Hawkes, who could already image what his friend was talking about, nodded, shouting a "Don't worry, everything will be okay." after him.

All the way home, Danny couldn't stop thinking about his wife, being alone at home, without anyone to support her. He had taken the subway. Taking the car would have been dangerous, for him and other drivers, and he also didn't want to get stuck in a traffic jam, which could happen every time.

When he finally reached his apartment building, he rushed up the stairs as fast as possible. He had huge problems with getting his key into the keyhole, his hands shaking so much that he had to use his whole concentration. When he finally stormed into the living room, slightly hoping that the ambulance maybe might have been faster than him, he instantly noticed Lindsay, lying on one of their couches. She seemed to lie in a very uncomfortable position, and he immediately saw the tears running down her cheeks.

With a few long steps he reached her and knelt down next to her.

"Hey," he whispered, gently stroking through her hair. "Everything will be okay, baby. When will the ambulance be here?"

"I didn't call them," Lindsay managed to say between clenched teeth.

"What? Why?" Danny asked, surprised and concerned.

"I...dropped the phone...and couldn't pick it up again," she answered, with her shaking hand pointing at the phone, lying a few inches away from the couch. It was the moment when Danny noticed that she was almost shivering in pain. Which just caused his fear to rise even more. Why hadn't he just called the ambulance?

"Okay, then I'll take you to the hospital now," he said, standing up and trying to help her up, but she didn't move.

"I think, we...we don't have enough time to get there," she more whispered than said, looking up at him with tearful eyes. "I...I don't think even the ambulance would be quick enough. I...I think..."

Her voice broke again when she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. For a moment, Danny could just stand there and helpless stare at her. Somehow he had already expected that something like this would happen. But being confronted with the fact that she had to give birth at home, only together with him, was frightening him, was almost making him panic. But he also knew that at this moment he had to help her. He had nothing else to do than to help her. She needed him, and he would be there. He had to be there. No matter how frightened he was.

And so he knelt down next to her again, gently taking her hands in his.

"You know what?" he said, trying to give her a supportive smile. "I know, this is a frightening situation, but we can do that. Okay? We can do that. I'll bring you over into the bedroom now. And then you'll give birth to our baby, and I'll help you. Okay?"

When Lindsay nodded slightly, he carefully helped her up and leaded her into the bedroom. After making sure that she had lain down as good as possible, he rushed through the entire apartment, getting all the things he thought he'd need for the birth. And to his surprise he noticed that he seemed to calm down more and more with every passing moment. Maybe it was the adrenalin, maybe it was because he knew that he had no other chance but helping her. But it worked.

When he came back into the bedroom, Danny's eyes instantly found Lindsay's, locking with hers. She didn't say a word, but her eyes were speaking. She was pleading with him, pleading to wipe away her fear, pleading to help her. And this was what he did.

It was the first time that Danny helped to deliver a baby. And the fact that the woman was his wife and the baby was his daughter, wasn't really helping. But his body was working like a machine, instinctively doing the right things in the right moment, all the time trying to support and to calm his wife.

And, after what seemed to be hours but actually weren't even one, Danny said, "Come on, baby, only one push. Come on, you can do that."

And this was what she did. The moment Danny held the small baby in his arms for the first time, hearing the shrill sound of her crying, he needed a moment to realize what had just happened during the last minutes. His eyes instinctively wandered over to Lindsay's, smiling when he saw her smile among her still streaming tears. He carefully wrapped the baby into a thick, warm blanket before he moved over to her, handing their daughter over to her. While Lindsay's attention instantly turned to the baby, he carefully closed his arms around her to pull her closer, kissing her gently onto the forehead.

"How are you?" he whispered into her ear.

"Fantastic," Lindsay answered. And with an even brighter smile, she looked up at him and added, "Thank you."

"Just did what I had to do," Danny answered simply, causing them both to laugh. And after kissing her again, he added, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, before she turned her attention back to their daughter.

Danny stayed in bed with Lindsay and the baby for another minute before he stood up to call the ambulance. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. His wife had just given birth to their first child, and he had helped her with that. They finally were parents now. And a real family. Thinking about that he couldn't help but smile even more.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, here's finally a new chapter. It's still the flashback. Last chapter the baby was born.**

**Huge thanks to HillHarperHOT for beta'ing!**

Danny hadn't even reached his apartment door yet. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that he could actually walk with closed eyes and find the right door. Because he had heard the familiar noises coming from behind the door since he had left the elevator.

When Danny entered his apartment, he instantly saw his wife, standing in the middle of the living room, their crying daughter in her arms. Before he could even say 'hello', she rushed over to him.

"Do something," she almost pleaded. "Make her stop crying. Just do something or I'll freak out."

She was looking at him with huge, desperate eyes. She was at home with the baby for a week now, and it had been the same every day. For some reason Cathy, what they had named her, only slept at night, and so was awake all day. Which wasn't that difficult for Lindsay, but when Cathy started to cry and didn't stop, no matter what she tried, it became unbearable.

Danny carefully took the crying baby out of her mother's arms and headed straight to the child's room, which had once been Lindsay's bedroom. The fact that he was calmer after spending a more or less easy day at work did help him. He didn't need long until the crying became quieter and quieter.

"It's not fair," he suddenly heard his wife's low voice, coming from the door. He turned around to her, seeing the mix of relief and exhaustion in her eyes.

"What's not fair?" Danny asked. She nodded her head in his direction.

"Why can you calm her down within minutes, and she continued crying although I tried the same for more than an hour?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe because you were feeling so desperate and she can feel that."

Lindsay smiled lightly, walking over to him. "Why can't you be here all day?" she asked, gently stroking over her child's back, who was resting against her husband's chest, now finally sleeping deeply.

"You know what? Why don't you just go back into the living room and I put her into bed?" Danny suggested. Lindsay nodded tiredly.

When she had left the room again, Danny carefully put his daughter back into her bed, making sure that he didn't wake her up again. Then he followed his wife.

When he entered the living room again, he found her, lying on her side on the couch, staring on some point in front of her. He joined her on the couch, lying down behind her so that he could close his arms around her. They lay like this for several minutes, neither of them speaking. Danny had something to tell her, but he wanted her to first calm down a bit.

"Do you feel better, baby?" he asked after a while. His response was a light nod from her.

"So you want me to stay at home all day?" he continued asking. When she nodded again, he added, "Well, I can't stay at home every day, but at least for the next two weeks. Mac finally allowed me to have some time off to help you with the baby."

Hearing this, she spun around in his arms, grabbing the front of his shirt for support to not fall from the couch, until she was facing him, looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Is this true?" she asked hopefully. Danny smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, it is. Now Cathy can exhaust both of us. At least she can try," he answered.

"You can't imagine how happy I am about that," Lindsay replied, embracing him tightly.

They continued lying on the couch silently, this time in a tight embrace. They hadn't had many moments like this, when they could just lie there, relaxing together. While gently rubbing his wife's back, Danny let his eyes travel through the living room. It was a total mess, like always, and he was slowly getting used to the sight.

"Our apartment is too small," Lindsay suddenly mumbled. Danny surprised looked downwards.

"What?" he asked. She pulled back a little so that she could look up at him again.

"Our apartment is too small," she repeated. "No surprise that it looks like this. We need more space. We're three people now."

"So you think we should move?" Danny asked. Lindsay nodded.

"Yes." She lowered her eyes a bit and added, "Well, and to be honest...I don't think we should just...move into another apartment. I mean, it would be much better if we'd have...our own...house."

She looked up again, excited waiting for her husband's reaction. She had already thought about moving into a house for a while. Their apartment definitely was too small. Her biggest wish would have been to raise their child away from the city, like she had grown up. But, because this wasn't possible, she had hoped that they at least could have their own house. But she had no idea what he was thinking.

Danny surprised raised his eyebrows at her. "Our own house?" he asked.

"Yes. It would be big enough, and maybe we could also have a garden, for her to play in."

Danny was silent for a moment, and Lindsay could practically see the thoughts running through his mind. She was getting more and more unsure about what he might think.

"Okay," he then said. Lindsay eyes widened.

"Okay?" she asked back. "That's all you're going to say?"

Danny nodded. "Yes. I think it's a good idea. We could use more space, and a garden would be great." And with a smile he added, "And honestly, did you really think I'd contradict?"

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh, playfully hitting his arm. "So you really want to do that?"

"Of course," Danny answered. "Just give me the newspaper and we'll look."

With a satisfied grin, Lindsay embraced him again. She was glad that Danny had agreed with her. Moving into a nice little house near the city was exactly what she wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Huge thanks to HillHarperHOT for beta'ing!**

A few weeks later:

When Lindsay had moved into Danny's apartment, it had just been big enough for the two of them. For living there together with a baby, it definitely was too small.

After realizing this, the couple started to search for a house. Of course they wanted to live as close to the city as possible, but in a more suburban area. They wanted to buy a house, and didn't plan on moving away again. They wanted to raise their child at this place, and they agreed that they wanted to live in a quieter area, maybe with a close playground.

They didn't think it would be this easy to find a house that fit their expectations. But then, one day, something surprising happened.

It was the middle of the night and Lindsay suddenly woke up. She was fully awake, not able to go back to sleep again. She tried it for minutes, but when she wasn't successful, she couldn't wait anymore. After hesitating for a moment, she reached over to her husband, touching him lightly. Danny tensed slightly but didn't open his eyes. She tried it again, this time shaking him.

With a groan, Danny opened his eyes, staring straight at his wife, glaring at her.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He had worked a long shift and was grateful for every bit of sleep he could get. "I don't hear Cathy crying, so why did you wake me up?"

"I had a weird dream," Lindsay answered. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You woke me up because of a weird dream? Lindsay...it wasn't a nightmare, was it?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No, but...I just can't fall asleep. The idea just doesn't go away."

"Which idea?"

"I dreamt of...a house," she answered, blushing lightly when he raised his eyebrows at her. "I dreamt of a house, and it was perfect. It wasn't far away from the city, in a wonderful area. It was exactly what we're looking for."

Danny looked at her in disbelief. "But...it was a dream. You dreamt about a house, and didn't actually see it."

"I know, I know," Lindsay admitted. "But I have the feeling that...it's really there. Can't we just go there and have a look? I think I know where it is..."

"Now?" Danny asked with huge eyes, causing Lindsay to chuckle.

"No, not now. But maybe tomorrow. Please, Danny. It'd be so perfect," she almost pleaded.

"Okay, okay," Danny finally agreed. When she saw the bright smile that lit Lindsay's face, he shook his head. As if he could resist her.

The next day, he and Lindsay drove to the house. Danny still didn't really believe that Lindsay's house really existed, but he knew that discussing it with her was useless.

They were just driving down a small street, surrounded by houses, when Lindsay's eyes suddenly widened.

"Stop!" she shouted. Danny instantly stopped, looking at her in shock.

"Did you have to scare me like that?" he asked his wife, but Lindsay didn't pay attention to him. Instead of that she just left the car. Danny quickly followed her. When he stepped next to her, he saw her eyes being focused on a special house.

"This is it," she said. "This is the house I saw in my dream."

Danny could only stare at it. He couldn't believe what she was telling him. She had seriously seen this house in her dreams? How was this possible?

Lindsay walked over to the house where Danny saw the sign that told him the owner of the house wanted to sell it. He quickly followed his wife, surprised what'd await him inside. The front door was opened, and when they entered it, they instantly noticed the man, sitting behind a table in the middle of the huge, empty living room. He smiled at them when he noticed them, quickly standing up and coming over to them.

"Hello," he greeted. "I'm Dave Madison. What can I do for you? Are you interested in the house?"

Before Danny could say anything, Lindsay nodded. "Can we have a look at it?"

Dave nodded. "Of course."

With that he started to lead them through the house. While they were walking through the rooms, Danny could see Lindsay's expressions becoming more and more amazed. Obviously this house was indeed the one she had dreamt about, and he couldn't deny that it was perfect. He knew that it was near a playground, not far away from the city. And it was definitely big enough, with a nice little garden.

After Dave had ended the tour through the house, a huge smile was plastered on Lindsay's face. Danny already knew what she'd say.

"So, what do you say?" Dave asked them.

Danny and Lindsay shared a short glance and Lindsay answered, "It's fantastic. We're really interested. But of course we have to talk about this first. Can we call you tomorrow?"

Dave nodded.

A few minutes later, the couple had left the house again, already on their way back home into the city. They hadn't talked much yet, but Danny could feel that his wife desperately wanted to say something. And then it burst out of her.

"What do you say?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer, she added, "I mean, the price is great, and the house is perfect. Actually there's no reason why we shouldn't do it."

Danny couldn't help but smile, especially when he saw the look she was giving him, excited waiting for his answer. She couldn't know what he had already decided.

"Then I'd say we shouldn't wait till tomorrow and should call him immediately," he answered, laughing when he saw her smile widening even more. Of course he agreed with her. And even though he still couldn't really believe that she had seen the house in her dreams, he knew that it was what they had been looking for. And when they arrived at home, they instantly called Dave Madison and told him that they wanted to buy the house.

/FLASHBACK

Lindsay, who was still sitting on the couch, couldn't help but smile at all the memories. She was still impressed by what had happened during the last years. What had started as a friendship had turned into something intense like this. She and Danny were a married couple, with a child and Flack.

Lindsay's smile widened even more when she thought about Flack. He had been sad when he learned that his two best friends wanted to move. But they had promised him that he could visit them whenever he wanted, and to show him that they meant it, they had given him a key. A special gesture that had almost made him cry.

Now Flack was a guest in their house almost every day. Lindsay knew that since she and Danny had gotten together, everything had changed. Now she was a mother, loving being a housewife almost more than working in the lab. She loved her little family, especially because it never got boring.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks to my beta HillHarperHOT!**

It was midday. Lindsay was standing in the kitchen, cooking. This wasn't really her hobby, but for her family she liked doing it. She was used to cooking for four instead of for three. Because actually Flack had become something like a fourth part of their family. He visited them every day. They had given a key to him, so he could come in whenever he wanted to.

While Lindsay was setting the table, she could hear the sound of voices coming from the front door.

"Uncle Don, hurry up! We have to get inside." This was Cathy's impatient voice.

"Yeah, yeah, slow down little lady, I have to find my keys," Flack replied stressed.

"Can't you find them faster?" Cathy asked annoyed. The only response was a groan from Flack, which caused Lindsay to chuckle.

A moment later, she could hear the key in the lock, and before Flack had even opened the door completely, Cathy rushed in and into the kitchen where she expected her mother to be.

"Hey Mommy, I'm back!" she shouted, throwing herself into Lindsay's arms.

"I see," Lindsay answered, kissing her daughter on her cheeks, who already tried to have a look at what her Mom was cooking.

"What are we eating today?" Cathy asked curiously.

"Chicken and rice," Lindsay answered, trying to keep the little girl away from the stove.

"Wow, this smells fantastic, Linds," Flack interrupted them when he entered the kitchen as well. He walked over to them and grabbed the squealing Cathy, lifting her up to carry her over to her chair. "If Danny hadn't married you, I'd have done it."

Lindsay laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "You better not say that when he can hear you," she answered. "So Danny will come home later?"

"Yes," Flack answered. "He wanted to leave when Mac called him. Poor guy, now he'll miss your awesome lunch."

Lindsay laughed again. "Thanks for all the compliments. So Cathy, any news from kindergarten?"

Cathy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. You know what? Tim has a baby brother now! It's so great. I saw him when his mother picked him up. Can I have a baby brother as well?"

Lindsay chuckled. "Well, I don't think I can promise that. And I'd also have to talk to Daddy."

"Oh, please, Mom!" Cathy begged. "This would be so cool! Please, can I have a baby brother? Maybe for birthday?"

"Sweetie, a baby brother isn't something you can wish for your birthday," Lindsay answered, trying hard to not laugh. "We'll talk about that another time, okay?"

"Okay," Cathy finally agreed, even though she didn't sound really satisfied. She was silent for a moment, before she spoke again. "Uncle Don?" she asked, a curious tone in her voice.

"Yeah?" Flack asked back, already sounding suspicious. This sound in his godchild's voice most of the time didn't mean something good.

"Can I ask you something?" When Flack nodded, she continued, "Where do babies come from?"

Hearing her daughter's question, Lindsay had to bite her lips. Although she didn't see him, she could pretty much imagine Flack's expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Where do babies come from? I mean, I know they come from the Mommies, but how does it work?"

"Uh..." Flack stammered. "Well...you know what, sweetheart, why don't you ask your Daddy about that later?"

"Why? Don't you know how it works?" Cathy asked, not understanding.

Lindsay turned around, seeing Flack's face which was coloured in a deep red. "Yeah, Uncle Don, don't you know how it works?"

Flack glared at her before he answered, "Of course I know how it works. But look, Cathy, you should talk to your parents about it. They'll tell you everything. But now we should really eat, or do you want the chicken to get cold?"

"Of course not!" Cathy answered, her eyes sparkling at the thought of her favourite meal. Flack smiled relieved, glad that she had already forgotten what she actually had wanted to know.

Around an hour later, the three had finished lunch. While Flack and Cathy had gone upstairs into Cathy's room, Lindsay was putting the dishes into the dishwasher. She had just finished doing it when she heard a quiet noise coming from the front door. She heard how the door was carefully closed again, and she grinned. She didn't even have to walk into the living room to know it was Danny who had just come home and tried to surprise her. But still loving to tease him, she quickly rushed over to the kitchen door. And the moment Danny opened it, she grabbed him at the front of his shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Wow, Montana, nice way to say hello," Danny said, grinning at his wife. "Where's Cathy?"

"Upstairs with her beloved uncle," Lindsay answered, pulling Danny into the kitchen. "So what about a nice lunch?"

"Sounds great."

The next hour the two spent with sitting together in the kitchen, eating and talking. They were grateful for moments like this. They loved Cathy and her energy, but it could get very exhausting as well. Luckily they had their best friend, who loved the little girl like his own daughter. He could spend hours with playing with her. This was a huge advantage for the couple. They didn't have much free time, and they could use the time when Flack took care of his godchild.

Danny and Lindsay had been in the kitchen, amused listening to the noises coming from Cathy's room. But after a while the two upstairs became quiet. Unusually quiet. The couple shared a short glance.

"Since when can the two of them play that quiet with each other?" Danny asked.

Lindsay shrugged. "No idea. Maybe we should go and look what's going on."

Danny raised his eyebrows at her. "Why? Don is an adult, no kid. They won't be fighting up their, or destroying something."

"Anyway, let's go and look."

The two quietly went upstairs and headed to Cathy's room. When they looked into her room, they both couldn't help but smile. Flack and Cathy were lying in the middle of the bedroom, both deep asleep, surrounded by toys.

"You sure about Don being a grown-up?" Lindsay whispered with a smile, carefully closing the bedroom door.

Danny chuckled. "Well, lets say, he's like me. A grown-up child."

Lindsay laughed quietly. Danny was definitely right with that. He and his best friend had a lot in common, and often acted like kids. But maybe this was why they were getting along so well with their daughter. She had to admit that her husband was a great father. And maybe Cathy's wish would be worth a thought.


End file.
